Llovizna
by 4tardecer
Summary: No eres mío, no soy tuya; pero en esta noche fría y húmeda, sé que te seguiré amando por siempre…


Desperté con sed y frio; hasta mi aposento llegaba el aroma de la tierra húmeda y el sonido del rumor de la lluvia; suave, delicado. Mi cama era mas agradable y grande de lo normal, la recamara lucía diferente. Fue cuando lo recordé, me encontraba en Lakewood y no por una causa feliz; aunque al inicio así debía ser, paso a ser por todo lo contrario.

Para esos días se tenía planeada una feliz ceremonia, la cual se cancelo ante aquel fatídico incidente. El auto en que viajaba, se accidento; no fue gracias a un descuido, no fue por algún animal que se hubiera atravesado, ni mucho menos por algún desvergonzado conductor ebrio; no, solo fue el destino, un destino que en medio de una tormenta ocasiono un derrumbe, justo cuando el vehículo iba pasando por ahí.

Una boda, la boda de Albert fue cancelada y la verdad es que no quería asistir, pero debía hacerlo; sin embargo, insistí en llegar hasta el día anterior, solo porque no deseaba formar parte de aquello.

Tuve la fortuna de pasar por ese mismo camino alrededor de una hora antes, pero ella había ido a Detroit para atender algunos negocios en nombre de Albert; fue por eso que estaba retrasada, pero ella solo llego al encuentro con el destino y entonces… gracias a ello, en lugar de la boda, en lugar de algarabía, festejos y felicidad; lo que se realizo fue un funeral, que ahogo a la vieja mansión en llanto, tristeza y silencio.

Eran las 11:50 pm cuando despacio, me levante de aquel lecho, me puse una bata y busque alguna manta que me protegiere un poco mas de aquel congelador ambiente; de lo contrario, me habría visto obligada a tener que despertar a alguien o ir yo misma en busca de leña para encender la chimenea. Todo fue en vano, me vi forzada a salir de mi alcoba y tratando de recordar el sitio donde las guardan, llegue al final del pasillo; si, ahí, en la última puerta del corredor, ahí es donde las encontré. Regrese a mi recamara y la acomode, pero aun tenia sed.

Decidí ir a la cocina por agua, tal vez un trago de leche o un reconfortante té caliente y de paso unas galletas y si es que había; un sándwich o al menos una fruta.

Mientras bajaba por aquellas inmensas escaleras, recordé aquella ocasión en que hace mucho lo hice, solo para bailar con Anthony, usando el vestido que Archie había arreglado para mí; también recordé a Stear, con quien solía jugar por ahí y la recordé a ella; quien desde hace solo un par de días, ya no estaba con nosotros; recordé como fue que la conocí, con su carácter firme y severo, recordé como desconfiaba de mi, durante mi estadía con los Leegan; recordé como, aunque ya era una Andrew, seguía siendo igual conmigo, recordé, volví a recordar y entonces, solo pude imitar el clima de afuera. Recordé y lloré.

Sentí la necesidad de sentarme en los fríos escalones, al tiempo en que incontrolables lágrimas recorrían mi rostro; llore llena de frustración, llore con el alma en la mano, llore con ese buen pretexto, llore porque me dolía su partida, pero también llore porque a pesar de todo, aquel hombre al que amo, tenia dueña; llore porque a pesar de haber cancelado su boda, ella podía estar con él, consolarlo, abrazarlo y yo, yo estaba ahí, sola, sentada al pie de la escalera, viendo a la lluvia que daba paso a una tranquila llovizna; temblando de frio, sin poder controlar los espasmos de mi cuerpo y menos aun, mis sollozos; sin poder ocultar mis sentimientos, sin lograr reprimir los recuerdos.

Recuerdos de aquel joven que alguna vez me consoló en la cima de una colina; recuerdos de aquel muchacho que una vez bautizo una hermosa flor en mi honor; recuerdos de un rebelde que me adoro; recuerdos del que fue mi compañero, mi confidente, mi protector; recuerdos de él, de quien ingenuamente, creí que me amaba. De él, quien de no haber sido por ese accidente, ya habría estado casado, ya tendría una dueña definitiva y a su vez, seria dueño de ella, de esa mujer que no era yo.

La noche había comenzado fresca, despejada, hermosa; pero gracias a la lluvia se había tornado abrumadoramente fría. Aun así y todavía entre gimoteos, me levante, fui a la enorme cocina, seque mis lagrimas y busque algún recipiente para preparar un poco de té. En la alacena encontré un frasco con azahares, así que de estos hice la infusión; deseado que tal vez me ayudaran a controlar mi nerviosismo y a recobrar el sueño. El silbido de la tetera me aviso cuando ya estaba listo y después de un instante, salí de ahí con bebida en mano, para nuevamente dirigirme al salón.

El cálido líquido conforto mi cuerpo, no sabia si seria buena idea pero quería acurrucarme en el gran sillón, aunque tal vez era mejor si regresase a mi habitación. A mitad del camino me detuve y contrario a todo lo que pensaba, me atrajo el tenue salpiqueo del agua y dirigí mis pasos al ventanal.

De nuevo me aprehendieron los recuerdos, rememore tantas cosas; entre ellas, esa noche de lluvia en que me fui de Chicago; esa noche discutí con él, nunca lo había hecho, nunca tuvimos un solo disgusto. No entendía su actitud, su reacción fue tan desconsiderada, tan despreciable y ofendida. Pero no era mi culpa, yo no podía hacer nada para contradecir esa orden y fue peor cuando le pedí que no se inmiscuyera.

El hospital en que gracias a él me habían contratado, hizo algunas transferencias de personal, entre esas estaba yo. Recuerdo como ponía palabras en mi boca, su seguridad al decir que me iba tras algún novio y sobretodo, la frialdad con que me hecho de su casa. Pero no era así, quise explicarle, pero es tan testarudo que no tenia caso.

Por eso me fui; porque al final, lleno de algo que catalogue como odio, me dijo que no deseaba volverme a ver, que no quería que volviera a poner un solo pie en alguna de las propiedades de la familia y que no debía atreverme a usar su apellido, ya que desde ese momento dejaba de ser una Andrew; que me fuera para nunca regresar.

Y yo lo hice, o al menos lo intente. Me fui, como aquella noche de nieve en que me separe de Terry, me fui con el corazón roto, sin esperanzas, cegada por sus palabras y cegada por un impulso tonto que me aconsejo renunciar al hospital e irme a otro lugar, me marche y después de buscar trabajo en diversas ciudades, llegue a Manhattan, New York.

Días después recibí una carta suya, supongo que fue Annie quien le dio mi dirección; me pedida que regresara, diciendo que estaba arrepentido por lo que me había dicho y que hiciera caso omiso a lo que esa noche expresó. Pero yo solo respondí con un par de líneas:

"_No te mortifiques, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi o porque un día me enamore de alguien que no este al nivel de la familia; dado que deje de ser una Andrew desde el momento en que me lo pediste"_

Tiempo después, Archie me conto que al leer esto, exploto destrozando su oficina y se encerró durante una semana completa, totalmente perdido en alcohol. No entendía, o tal vez no quería entender su razón para hacerlo; la desilusionada había sido yo, la tonta enamorada, era yo; yo, que ingenua, creí que él también me amaba. Pero me equivoque, y las palabras con que me arrojo de su familia, fueron razón suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que realmente pensaba de mi; era una carga y probablemente fue por ello que cuando recibí esa misiva, solo pude verla como una muestra de su conciencia atormentada y de su amabilidad para con todo el mundo.

Pronto me establecí, comencé a trabajar y volví a recibir otra carta suya, fue la última que me escribió; la verdad era que ya no importaba, aunque quizá fue porque nunca la respondí, pero al mismo tiempo, era porque sabía lo que eso significaba y una vez que lo entendí y acepte; decidí que lo mejor era olvidarle. Olvidarle, algo que aun no logro hacer.

Siete u ocho meses después, supe que se casaría, la fiesta de compromiso fue anunciada en los periódicos, la noticia desgarro mi corazón; llore tanto, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero al igual que siempre, me arme de valor y trate de soportar, aunque al parecer no lo conseguí.

Días después, al verme aun desconsolada y sin saber exactamente porque, mis compañeras me invitaron al teatro, no sabía, esa era la verdad, no sabía que iríamos a Broadway y mucho menos que habían comprado las entradas para una de las tantas obras de la compañía Strafford; en las cuales, cada una gasto el sueldo de una quincena completa y eso que solo estuvimos en los bancales. Aun así, fue fantástico ver a Terry y su magnifica interpretación.

Al terminar la función, prácticamente me jalaron a salida de los camerinos, para ver al protagonista y si tenían suerte, conseguir un autógrafo. Me reí cuando me apresuraron o no conseguiría nada, pero no lo necesitaba, pues mejor aun, tenia tiernos recuerdos suyos y eso me bastaba.

Aun así, cuando los actores comenzaron a salir, el tumulto de chicas se abalanzó sobre ellos, y al aparecer Terry, fue aun peor. Yo me quede de pie, recargada en un poste nada lejano, burlándome de la insistencia que mis amigas eran capaces de mostrar y todo por un garabato, y en ocasiones incluso por mucho menos que eso. A pesar de todo, me sentía tranquila al ver un rostro conocido o al menos, al saber que el estaba ahí, recordándome aquella época en que fui feliz, en que todo era mas tranquilo, mas fácil de vivir.

No sé como fue que una de mis compañeras llego hasta él, yo solo baje la mirada por cuestión de segundos y cuando la volví a levantar, ninguna estaba en donde yo recordaba. Al buscarlas, ella fue la primera que localice; justo a su izquierda, supongo que le pidió su anhelado autógrafo, después hubo unas palabras; logre ver como Vivian afirmaba con la cabeza y Terry comenzó a buscar entre las personas, hasta toparse con mi mirada. Me sonrió, desde el disturbio de gente y yo hice lo mismo desde mi puesto; luego, con toda intención, voltee hacia la luna, que por cierto, era una hermosa luna y cuando volví a reaccionar, el subía a un carruaje y cuando paso cerca de mi, grito: _"hasta luego Candy"_ y yo, como la tonta que soy, solo moví mi mano de un lado a otro, en seña de despedida.

Poco a poco las fans se alejaban y cuando al fin se acerco mi amiga, me reclamo; sorprendiéndonos a todas.

-por que no nos dijiste que conoces a Terry, el actor! –me pregunto y yo le respondí con una de mis tantas muecas

-fue hace mucho –le dije- creí que ya se habría olvidado de mi –Vivian me entrego una hoja doblada

-me pidió que por favor te lo diera –secreteo.

Reí al reconocer su caligrafía y leer lo que había escrito:

_Espérame fuera del hospital, estaré ahí a las 11 pm. T.G_

-le dijiste! –reclame

-por supuesto –la vi rodar los ojos- es Terry, el famoso actor y galán más asediado de Broadway, quizá incluso del país! Sabes lo popular que te hará? Y sobretodo a mi, por ser tu amiga –reí, que mas podía hacer?

-Viv, no le digas a nadie –suplique- o me odiara y no querrá volver a saber de mi…

-descuida –aseguro y yo confié en ella

Al llegar a los dormitorios del hospital, me cambie de ropa, elegí un vestido mucho más sencillo y antes de la hora acordada, ya estaba ahí, en la puerta principal, esperando a que llegara.

Recuerdo el fuerte y prolongado abrazo que recibí, una vez estuvo a mí lado, nos sentamos en los escalones, bajo el pequeño toldo del umbral del hospital; platicamos de tonterías e hicimos las típicas preguntas, hasta que quiso saber lo que hacia ahí, el no merecía nada mas que la verdad y respondí con total sinceridad. Era irrebatible que tendría esa reacción, se sorprendió tanto como era posible, simplemente no lo podía creer, no de Albert.

Después fui yo quien quiso saber de Susana, quede perpleja cuando me dijo que sencillamente, un día lo dejo, pero él como el caballero que siempre ha sido, seguía firme en la decisión de casarse con ella y apoyarla, fue por ello que pidió un explicación, la cual en innumerables momentos ella se negó a dar. Después, sabiendo que de nada le serviría insistir y sin demasiadas intenciones de querer hacerlo; decidió dejar las cosas como estaban; pero curiosamente, fue entonces cuando recibió una carta de su ex prometida, donde le decía que no quería un marido tan borracho e irresponsable como él. Yo no pude soportar la carcajada que aquello me ocasiono.

Sus visitas se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, más expresivas y hasta cierto punto, intimas. En el hospital, pronto se supo que tenía novio, pero a pesar de todo, agradezco que mis amigas nunca hayan mencionado su nombre.

Ahora pienso que mi tristeza, el saber que Albert jamás me habría correspondido y la profunda soledad que sentía, fue lo que me orillo a retomar una relación con el; si, eso fue lo que me motivo, eso y la forma en que me hacia sentir; amada.

Todo este tiempo no ha sido nada fácil, debo admitir que en serio, trato de poner de mi parte, pero a veces me resulta demasiado difícil; a veces creo que el amor que una vez sentí por él, se esfumo o quizá, yo tengo la culpa al no poder olvidar ese amor que supuse no correspondido, simplemente no podía y ahora que conozco la verdad, debo admitir que quizá nunca pueda. No, es mentira, claro que lo quiero, pero no tanto como a Albert.

A cuatro meses de cumplir un año de noviazgo con Terry, le agradecí que me acompañara a tal evento y más aun, que me consolara por la tragedia sucedida. Lo imperdonable fue la mirada reprobatoria que Albert nos dirigió al llegar; solo pude concluir que aun me odiaba y bueno, quizá, después de todo, el haber asistido con mi "novio" me había ayudando a no sentirme tan rechazada, se suponía que el iba a ser el hombro donde esconderme, cuando la boda al fin se realizara. Pero 2 horas después de nuestro arribo, se convirtió en el hombro que limpiaba mis lágrimas, mientras la supuesta alegría de los futuros esposo, se convertía en un sombrío luto.

Finalmente tomé el último sorbo de aquel té, este me había ayudado a soportar el creciente frio, aunque aun así yo seguía temblando, recordando, mirando el vacio que la llovizna había dejado en su lugar. El único consuelo que me quedaba era que al final, él no se había casado; pero lo haría y no seria conmigo. Muy despacio, cuidando no lastimarme más, me deje caer en el suelo, escondí el rostro entre mis manos y comience a llorar de nuevo, sumergida en el impactante silencio que me rodeaba.

Me sobresalte al sentir que alguien intentaba cubrirme con una manta, esto jamás lo espere y menos de él. Avergonzada seguí escondiendo la cara, pero sabia de quien se trataba; y sentía sus brazos rodeándome desde la espalda.

-esta bien pequeña –sus dulces palabras me hablaban en secreto- la vida sigue…

Apoyo el mentón en mi hombro izquierdo, aprecié su tranquila respiración tan cercana, a la espera de mi respuesta, y yo aun estupefacta, seguía sin saber como reaccionar, solo deje escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras controlaba el llanto. Ligeramente voltee mi cuerpo hacia él y me aferre más a sus brazos, pero la desilusión se volvió a apoderar de mí y una silenciosa lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-no lloro por eso –tarde me di cuenta de que no debí decir aquello, después de todo, esa tarde se sepulto a la tía abuela.

Después de otros minutos en silencio, se recargo en el pilar que sostiene a la ventana, me atrajo hacia si, acomodo la manta para que esta pudiera cubrirnos a ambos y volvió a abrazarme; sonreí al refugiarme en su pecho y comencé a sentir una caricia en mi hombro; pronto la dejo al tiempo que con su otra mano levantaba mi rostro.

-que es lo que sucede? –Me preguntó en un ligero murmullo- acaso, Terry te hizo algo? Si es así, se las vera conmigo –gracias a la luna logre ver el azul celeste de sus hermosos ojos y sabiéndome bajo su hechizo, le respondí

-no, no es él… ya sé que no lo apruebas, pero no es él… –estaba siendo honesta- soy yo…

-tu? –se sorprendió, supongo que era algo lógico- pero, que podrías haberle hecho tu? –avergonzada por la verdad, evadí su mirada.

-no lo amo… –le explique en un hilo de voz- yo… es que hay alguien, alguien a quien no he podido olvidar…

-alguien… –repitió como si tuviera una vaga idea o supiera a quien me refería.

A pesar de la turbación que significaba confesarle mis sentimientos; me sentía segura entre sus brazos, el frio había desaparecido y en lugar de este; estaba envuelta en la calidez de su cuerpo y el sonido del latir de su corazón, me hacia sentir tranquila; al grado de olvidar la realidad, él no me ama y jamás podríamos estar juntos, jamás volveríamos a compartir un momento tan intimo como ese o al menos eso es lo que yo creí.

De pronto comenzó a rozar mi espalda, esa caricia era como estar entre las nubes. Luego me regalo un beso en la coronilla que me obligo a levantar el rostro, mi acto fue sin malas intenciones, solo deseaba sonreírle; pero él se aprovecho del momento; volvió a tomar mi rostro en sus manos, se acerco tanto que instintivamente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sabor de sus labios, el compas de su respiración y el tacto de aquella caricia en mi espalda, que a cada segundo se sentía mas y mas exigente.

-yo tampoco he podido olvidarte… –expresó después de liberar mis labios, solo para volverlos a retener entre los suyos.

Pronto entendí, me percate de la realidad, comprendí su reciente actitud para con Terry y me sentí tan feliz, tanto que casi ignoro aquello que no dijo. Total, ya lo hablaríamos después; en ese momento lo importante era que me amaba, después de todo, también me amaba.

El sonido de las campanadas del viejo reloj nos forzó a separar. Ya eran las 2:00 am y aun embriagada de él, seguí sus movimientos, nos levantamos del frio suelo, me tomo de la mano y en medio de la obscuridad, dirigimos nuestros pasos hasta mi alcoba; él entro conmigo, me tomo de la cintura y me besó una vez más, me besó mientras me aferraba a él, me besó mientras me conducía y acomodaba en aquel lecho, me besó mientras el desencanto desaparecía, me besó mientras se convertía en mi dueño, me besó mientras me transformaba en su esclava, me besó mientras afuera, reiteradamente lloviznaba.

Irremediablemente Albert se caso, tuvo que hacerlo al descubrir que su novia esperaba un hijo suyo. Yo seguí otro año y medio de noviazgo con mi adorado rebelde; lo amo y él me ama, pero jamás superara al sentimiento que aun guardo por aquel añorado vagabundo.

Hoy en día con casi dos años de casada, Terry, mi esposo comprende que el asistir al aniversario luctuoso de la tía abuela, es de rigor, es por ello que me permite viajar sola, desconociendo los secretos que ocultan las noches lluviosas de Lakewood, donde cada año, sin falta, Albert también se presenta sin su familia y recordamos con nostalgia, reviviendo aquella noche.

Si, fue una noche exactamente como esta, esa noche aclaramos nuestros sentimientos, esa noche me amó y yo lo amé, esa noche el juego comenzó. Ahora lo espero sola, en mi alcoba, mientras inhalo el aroma a tierra mojada; si, tal como aquella noche, esa noche de llovizna.

**X X X**

Bien, este mini lo prometí hace como 10 meses, aun íbamos en los primeros capítulos de QSEV cuando lo mencione por primera vez y bueno, tarde, pero siempre cumplo y aquí esta. =S

Espero les sea de su agrado y me regalen algún comentario o critica; créanme, todo es bien recibido. De antemano los agradezco al igual que su lectura. Y les hago otra invitación para participar en los "JUEGOS CANDYLIMPICOS" en Le Chateau de Candy Candy; que iniciaron ayer, con el Salto de Garrocha.

Besos y abrazos para todas (os).

4tardecer – Monse


End file.
